Becoming a Great Hero
by Windrises
Summary: Asuka starts doubting she's a great fighter. Will her self-doubt issues prevent her from participating in her team's biggest mission?


Note: Neon Genesis Evangelion is an anime that was done by the studios Tatsunoko Production and Gainax and is based on a manga by Yoshiyuki Sadamoto.

Shinji Ikari, Asuka Langley Soryu, Misato Katsuragi, and Rei Ayanami were getting ready for a fight. They had been fighting against Keel Lorenz's evil forces. Keel had been rising in power and was hiring more and more henchmen, but the four heroes were ready to bring him down. They had been fighting and defeating his henchmen, for the past few months.

Despite the heroes having a rising amount of success, that didn't mean that everything was going well. During those past few months, Asuka had become more distant and she seemed to have a lot on her mind. For the most part, she was able to still beat up the bad guys, but her clouded mind often distracted her. In fact, there were a few times where she got close to losing.

Thankfully, Asuka's friends had been protecting her and watching over her. However, it wasn't exactly something they could do forever. They were on a dangerous mission and using time, on giving one of their team members a reality check, was costing them valuable time. Although Asuka's friends knew she was a great fighter, she was starting to become more of a problem than a help.

One day, the heroes were in their hideout, discussing the next step of their plan. They were only a few miles away from Keel's hideout and they had defeated so many of Keel's forces, that they thought they could start going after him.

Three out of the four team members felt ready. Asuka was having self-doubt issues. It's not something she was admitting, but her friends considered Asuka's anxiety a crystal clear fact.

Misato looked at her friends and said, "Tomorrow, we'll go to Keel's hideout and show him true justice."

Shinji replied, "That sounds like a pretty good plan."

Rei responded, "Even though Shinji's not the type of person who usually has good opinions, I agree with his sentiment."

Shinji sarcastically said, "Thanks a lot."

Rei smirked and replied, "You're welcome."

Misato was worried about whether or not Asuka could participate in the fight. She wanted to give her friend the benefit of the doubt, but having a hero, who wasn't up to the challenge, could be problematic. Misato looked at Asuka and asked, "Do you think you'll be able to help, Asuka?"

Asuka kept her head down, while saying, "I guess."

Misato folded her arms and replied, "Frankly, we need confident heroes. This is our most important mission."

Asuka stood up and responded, "I understand and because of that, I'll stay away from this mission. I'm not qualified." She started walking to her room.

Misato felt concerned for her friend, while saying, "Oh dear. The poor girl doesn't have her confidence anymore and I feel bad about that."

Rei snobbishly responded, "Asuka's kind of a baby."

Shinji defensively replied, "Don't call her that."

Rei responded, "Come on, bro. Think about how useless Asuka's been, in the past few months. She's been shivering coward and that pathetic behavior can't be tolerated. You can't always stand up for her, despite you wanting to date her."

Shinji replied, "My crush on her doesn't change my opinion. I thought she was a great fighter, before I noticed how charming she is."

Misato sighed and replied, "Although I don't like the rude way Rei is speaking in, I have to side with her point. I've noticed Asuka's lack of focus and have tried to give her a pass, because we're such good friends." She sighed again and said, "However, keeping her around has been a risk. She's almost lost her life, because of her lack of focus. Maybe she should stay in the hideout, while we fight Keel."

Shinji shook his hands around, while saying, "Hold on. I believe that I can help Asuka, by having a talk with her."

Asuka was lounging around her bedroom, feeling ashamed of herself. Shinji started opening the door. Asuka angrily ran up to the door and closed it. She sternly said, "You're supposed to knock, before opening someone's door. After all, I could of been doing something personal, like writing in my diary or playing with dolls."

Shinji replied, "I understand, but can I come in? This is an important matter."

Asuka responded, "Okay then." She opened the door, letting Shinji in.

Shinji said, "I want to talk to you about your fighting skills. I hate to say this, but they've been a little lacking."

Asuka had an offended look on her face, while saying, "So, your master plan was to barge in here and mock my abilities. I already feel bad enough about myself."

Shinji nervously started shaking, while saying, "Asuka, hold on. I didn't come to mock you. In fact, I came to help you."

Asuka had a surprised look on her face, while asking, "Help me?" Asuka was used to people mocking and judging her, when she messed up. Hearing that Shinji wanted to help her, was like a shining light. She could already feel a bit of happiness creeping up on her.

Asuka and Shinji sat down. Shinji looked at her and asked, "Why have you been acting more gloomy and distant?"

Asuka had a sad look on her face, while saying, "Because I know I'm not good enough to be a part of the team."

Shinji had a shocked look on his face, while asking, "Why would you say such a thing? You're an amazing fighter."

Asuka replied, "Yeah right. I don't have the required amount of maturity. Misato, Rei, and you are such heroic, mature, and responsible fighters. I'm reckless and immature. I often focus on my own petty and selfish feelings, instead of being a helpful team member."

Shinji responded, "You're not perfect, but nobody is. Your flaws don't change how awesome you are. We've all been guilty of getting distracted, maybe even being a little selfish. However, we're not supposed to let those bad qualities control. Instead, we're supposed to embrace our good qualities and keep improving ourselves."

Asuka thought about what Shinji was saying and she agreed with his points. She had a light smile on her face, while asking, "Do you think I can become a great fighter?"

Shinji answered, "You already have been a great fighter, as well as a great hero. You lost your way, because of some self-doubt issues, but please don't let that bring you down. You're one of the most amazing fighters I've ever seen."

Asuka shyly replied, "I wasn't just having self-doubt issues, because I thought I wasn't a good fighter. I was also worrying about not being good enough for you."

Shinji asked, "Are you kidding me? I'm the one who's unworthy. You're far cooler and more charming than me."

Asuka pulled Shinji closer and kissed him. She said, "Thank you, Shinji. I need to stop having self-doubt issues and start believing in myself."

Shinji said, "I'm going to tell Misato, that you'll be joining us in battle."

Asuka smiled and replied, "Sounds like an awesome plan."

Asuka and Shinji stepped out of Asuka's room. Rei walked up to Asuka and asked, "So, Shinji inspired his crush?"

Asuka sighed and asked, "What do you want?"

Rei smirked and answered, "To break your spirits."

Asuka sarcastically replied, "What an admirable goal."

Rei responded, "Come on, Asuka. Do you think your overly sweet crush can make you become a great fighter."

Asuka replied, "At the risk of sounding like I have an ego, I think I am a great fighter."

Rei burst into laughter and responded, "Yeah right. You have no special abilities or any sense of direction. You're a hopeless case and I look forward to you losing, in tomorrow's battle."

Asuka was offended by Rei's comments, but she wasn't going to let that stop her. She had made mistakes in the past, but she was ready to move and become an even better hero.

The next day, Asuka and the others headed towards Keel's lair. The villain had several robots and other forms of guarding, but the heroes managed to fight all of them. Asuka had been filled with more determination and passion, than ever before. Because of that, she managed to defeat more enemies than the others were expecting. Shinji and Misato were proud of Asuka's improvements, but Rei kept scowling.

After defeating all of the henchmen, robot guards, and other forms of security, Asuka and the others ran up to Keel. Keel had a grumpy look on his face, while asking, "How did you manage to defeat my team?"

Asuka answered, "We're not weaklings and we sure aren't quitters. We're always determined to save the day, no matter how powerful we become. We're inspired by hope and love." Asuka looked and winked at Shinji, when she brought up love. Shinji blushed.

Rei said, "Since I'm the best hero, I'm going to be the one who defeats Keel." Keel punched Rei twice, causing her to pass out.

Asuka had a confident look on her face, while saying, "I'm going to stop Keel." She grabbed the villain and started punching and kicking him. Keel tried to fight back, but he was no match for the power and passion of Asuka's heart. After she finished attacking Keel, the villain passed out.

Misato shook Asuka's hand and said, "I couldn't be more proud of you. You went from being afraid, to being the most heroic member of the team."

Asuka had a proud look on her face, while saying, "Thank you, but the credit shouldn't be directed at me. Shinji's been such a insightful, big help."

Shinji shook his head and replied, "Me talking to you, inspired you, but you're the one who defeated Keel. You're the true hero and the team's best fighter. I'm proud of you and I love you."

Asuka smiled and responded, "I love you too." She kissed Shinji. She stared up at the sunny sky, feeling like the world and her life was greater than ever before.


End file.
